Slayer, Interrupted
by Buffy1987
Summary: Buffy and Faith end up in a hell dimension. Faith teams up with the demons, and Buffy isn't as lucky. Faith's old Buffy crush returns when she wants it the least. Warning: this fic is a bit dark, first chapter can be shocking to some people, but it'll get better, promise.
1. Rude Awakening

CHAPTER 1

**RUDE AWAKENING **

"Buffy! Fuckin' wake up already!"-Faith yelled, impatient and shook the blonde Slayer roughly.

"N-no..."-Buffy mumbled, in her sleep she was happy, and this insane reality she had to deal with wasn't so much fun.

For the last four months she had been trapped in a hell dimension or something, and everything was different. She had no idea how exactly she ended up there, she just remembered fighting Faith in the church when Faith stole her body, and suddenly, when they caught each other's hand, instead of just turning to their normal selves, they got pulled into a whirl of hot wind that just kind of blew them away to this dark place where demons ruled.

Faith had known the dark side better, and she kind of managed to fit there, she fought for the demons and killed whoever they asked her to kill, except for Buffy. She wanted her alive and she refused to kill her when the demons told her to. They knew Buffy's death wouldn't activate a new Slayer and they couldn't care less if she lived or died.

Faith cared, though. In this crazy world she was Slayer Numero Uno, and Buffy was a source of entertainment for the demons. They loved to make her fight almost to death and watch.

After the fights, Faith would take beaten Buffy to her chambers and give her something to drink and eat, but kept her chained up to the wall. At first, Buffy fought so hard to break the chains and escape, but after fighting the demons daily for hours, after being beaten and bruised and cut constantly, she just gave in and stopped fighting cause she figured she needed force to stay alive.

Faith, impatient and a little mad that Buffy dared to say no, kicked the blonde chained girl so hard, Buffy doubled over and gasped, her eyes wide open suddenly.

Buffy was almost naked, wearing just a black bra and thongs, the demons didn't want her to have any pockets she could use to hide her weapons.

"Faith, please... Stop this... Help me... Begging you..."-Buffy BEGGED, which was really unusual for someone so independent and strong, and Faith liked it. No, she LOVED seeing Buffy defeated, alone, hurt and helpless. It was a nice change after witnessing all of those victories of her's. She was always the Golden Girl, but right now she was just the Lost Girl.

"Heh, B, sorry but I ain't making the rules here, just trying to stay alive, just like you. It's not my fault you're such a goody two shoes and don't wanna work for the demons, with me. And, hey, having you chained up is actually cool. A turn on, even. Always thought bondage looked good on you."-Faith grinned and gently touched Buffy's cheek, and Buffy moved backward, the touch made her flinch a little, she got used to being touched only roughly.

"Aww, you're afraid I'm gonna hurt you? So cute..."-Faith giggled and Buffy shot her an annoyed look, which made Faith laugh harder.

"Faith, please. Tell them I can't fight today, that I'm too hurt and...and I might die... and they wouldn't have a Slayer to torture anymore... Please... I think I have a few broken ribs..."-Buffy started crying, feeling horrible cause she had to beg Faith for her own life. It was wrong! She was supposed to be in charge, winning, and this shit just kept getting worse for her.

"I might be able to help you out, but only if you do something for me. You suggest what it's gonna be."

"I... when we get back to Sunnydale, I'll tell everyone you saved me and let you take the charge. We'll be a team, and you'll be a leader."

"What makes you think we'll ever get back to Sunnydale? I'm the Live-For-Now-Girl and I want something now, not IF we ever get out of here."

"So... what do you want? I'll do anything, just please, stop letting them abuse me this way."

There was a knock on the door and a husky, growling voice said: "Faith, is our slave ready to fight?"

"Faith, please..."-Buffy begged, eyes huge with fear. Faith thought for a sec and punched Buffy in the head hard to give her a fresh bruise big enough to shut her eye and stepped on her hand until she heard a bone crack.

Buffy screamed, even though she did her best to remain silent; it hurt like hell, she was sure she would pass out.

"I don't think she's fit to fight today, Thowk. I got carried away when she pissed me off and I think I broke her hand. I just touched her now and she screamed, you heard her."-Faith answered, but didn't unlock the door for the knocking demon.

"Let me see her."-Thowk growled and Faith and Buffy looked at each other, both hoping it would work. Faith didn't want Buffy dead, and she was sure she'd die if they made her fight.

Faith unlocked the door and the green demon with red spikey hair and blue eyes entered the room. He was one of the scary ones, who hurt Buffy the most. His power was to throw a gel like liquid over his victim that immobilized them and made them so easy to hurt. Buffy couldn't count how many times she'd been covered in that horrible yellow slime and tortured till she passed out.

"Oh, look at her. Big Bad Slayer all broken. Literally."-one glance was enough for him to tell that Buffy's hand indeed was broken.

"P-please, not today... I'll make it up to you..."-Buffy looked at both Faith and the demon, tears running down her face because her hand hurt so bad.

"Yes, you will. Your Slayer healing will help you get better soon and then the real games are gonna begin. Faith, come see me later."-he left the room without sparing another glance for the Slayers and Buffy sighed and said:

"Thank you..."

Faith caught Buffy's hand and pulled it to make the bones fall back to their place and then she wrapped it up in bandages and said: "You're gonna live. Let's talk about the thing I want now."

"What is it?"-Buffy asked and gasped in surprise when Faith ripped off her bra and panties easily, leaving her naked and exposed.

"I want you. I've always wanted you, but you didn't see or understand me, you just wanted your Angel."

The surprise on Buffy's beaten, yet beautiful face made Faith laugh, but that laughter sounded bitter...

"Faith, I... I can't do this..."-Buffy whispered, still not believing Faith wanted to fuck her and had her chained up completely naked.

"You don't have to do anything, yet... Just spread your legs."

Buffy wasn't moving, she just felt completely confused and kept thinking she'd wake up soon.

Faith forced Buffy's legs apart and started touching Buffy's, still not wet, pussy.

"Faith, please..."-Buffy's eyes teared up again, she felt humiliated and used, and Faith hadn't even started yet.

"You're so soft. You know, when I was you I fucked myself so hard in the bath. But fucking YOU is really way better."-Faith whispered and thrust two fingers into Buffy hard and fast.

Buffy sobbed, she wasn't wet and the sudden penetration hurt her. Faith forced her fingers in hard and fast and whispered: "Finally... Come on, B, relax. This can turn out to be helpful to you. You NEED human touch and feelings, to survive in this place. You need ME, you like it or not."

Faith was right, on some level, and Buffy had to admit that Faith wasn't hurting her, her fingers were skilled and when she managed to make herself relax a little, Buffy started getting wet.

"Mmmm, you like it, ha?"-Faith whispered, held onto Buffy's waist and started going faster and rougher, making Buffy moan.

Buffy didn't answer, and it made Faith smile.

"Faith... oooh..."-Buffy moaned, still surprised that she let herself actually enjoy Faith's touch. It was insane to like her touch after everything she'd been through because of Faith, but she couldn't help it; her own body was betraying her and Buffy didn't know if she should hate it or love it for it.

"I always wanted to hear you moan my name..."-Faith whispered and slowed down her pace, she actually wanted to be gentle to Buffy, which surprised her.

Buffy's battered body wasn't used to feeling such pleasure anymore, and it was responding to Faith a hundred and ten percent, as much as she hated it.

Faith felt Buffy shiver in her arms and she loved the feeling, but she didn't want to show it to Buffy, so as soon as Buffy came (and boy, she came hard), she moved away and let Buffy lie on the cold floor alone.

"Faith?"-Buffy whispered, not trusting her own voice at that moment.

"Gotta meet Thowk. 'Later."

Buffy didn't know why she felt so disappointed at that moment, she should have known it was nothing but fucking to Faith, she wanted her body, not anything else...

She just lay on her side, still feeling ache in between her legs, but now that she was alone, she let her mind and body cool down and realized her hand hurt like hell and, well, so did the rest of her body. Faith had punched her eye shut and she couldn't see through it at all. The floor was so cold and Buffy curled up into a ball to try to warm up, but it was impossible. Tiredness was stronger than pain and everything, so after ten minutes of crying, Buffy fell asleep.

Faith wondered what Thowk wanted to talk about and she hurried walking through the dark maze of corridors which led to his chamber. Buffy kept popping in her head, she loved the way she reacted to her touch, and she was actually touched by all the hope she'd seen in Buffy's eyes...well, eye, the left one was so bruised she couldn't see through it.

A big part of her wanted to hold Buffy after fucking her, but she considered herself to be too tough to cuddle anyone, especially her blonde nemesis-sis.

Hesitating a little, Faith knocked on Thowk's door.


	2. Sunnydale Problems

CHAPTER 2

**SUNNYDALE PROBLEMS **

(Buffy never dated Riley in this story.)

Willow couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the church when Buffy fought Faith. Days have passed and she still kept trying, with Tara's and Giles' help, to bring Buffy back from wherever she'd gone to.

Buffy had had the upper hand in the fight, and Willow had been happy to see the shocked look on Faith's face when Buffy's being travelled back into her own body. There was shock on Buffy's face too, and back then Willow had thought it was because of the thrill of being herself again... But as soon as Slayers' hands grabbed each other, hot wind blew around them, making Willow's and Tara's hair blow.

Willow had tried to run to Buffy, to catch her and pull her away from Faith and the wind that threatened to blow them away, but Buffy screamed: "Will, no!", utter horror drawn on her face.

"Buffy!"-Willow screamed when her best friend disappeared, blown away like a leaf.

Tara ran to hug her girlfriend, she thought Willow might pass out from the shock.

Everyone was puzzled about what had happened and Giles ran to his house to consult his books and call the Watchers' Council to lend a hand with saving Buffy and Faith. They were Slayers and they were needed in Sunnydale, not in some other dimension... if they'd survived their travel, that is.

Giles believed in Buffy with all his heart, he believed she'd find her way back somehow sooner or later. Wanting it to be rather sooner than later, he swore he'd work twenty-four-seven if he had to. He loved Buffy like she was his own daughter and he feared for her more than anything.

"Will, it's gonna be ok..."-Tara said, holding her shivering girlfriend close.

"Yeah... we'll get her out of there, that's what we do..."-Xander said, trying to sound brave and hopeful.

"I know a thing or two about dimensions, and I'm afraid it won't be easy to get her back here... She's only been gone for a few days in our reality, but where she is now... we don't know how fast the time moved there, she could be in there for weeks at this very moment."-Anya said, wondering if Buffy was even still alive...

Tara noticed her girlfriend had gotten lost in her thoughts again and she gently embraced Willow and asked: "Are you ok? You look tired..."

Willow's eyes teared up and she said: "I'm exhausted, baby... But we need Buffy back... If she's... if she's even still alive."

"She is... I'm sure she's alive and kicking ass in the other dimension too."-Tara said, hoping her words were true.

"Yeah, unless Faith finally completed her mission and killed her."-a tear ran down red head's face and Tara held her closer and tighter, which made Willow cry out loud, breaking down in tears.

Tara tried her best to make her calm down, but her girlfriend was just so sad...

Joyce had almost passed out when they'd told her about her daughter's travelling to possibly another dimension, and ever since Buffy's departure, she was all nervous and worried sick, taking some pills to help her calm down. Buffy was the only thing on her mind the whole time and she kept glancing at the door, hoping her daughter would run through it and yell: "Hey mom, I'm home!"

Buffy's friends and Mr. Giles were by her side, and Joyce was grateful for it, she thought she would have lost her mind if she'd stayed alone.

A knock on the door made her jump a little and she ran to it, a part of her, as always, hoping it was Buffy. She was disappointed a little when it turned out to be Mr. Giles, as she kept calling him, but she managed to give him a little weak smile and say: "Hello, Mr. Giles... any news?"

She knew there would be no news about her daughter, but she just had to ask... The look on Giles' face said enough and he rubbed his eyes, exhausted from all the reading and even Internet searching and calling all the people he thought might help.

"I'm afraid not, Joyce. Call me Rupert, please. Can I come in? I just wanted some company and a cup of tea, I haven't been out of my house since Buffy... left."

"Oh, of course... Come in, Mr... um, Rupert. I could use some company too."

Giles sat down on the couch and picked up a frame with Buffy's photo from the drawer next to it. He looked at it and whispered: "Where are you, Buffy?", gently moving his finger over the photo. His eyes teared up and he wiped them with a handkerchief.

Joyce got touched when she saw Giles cry and she figured he really loved her daughter more than she thought. She brought a tray with two cups of tea, sugar and milk, and some cookies, and placed it on the table in front of Giles.

"Thank you."-Giles said, his voice cracking from the tears he was holding back.

"You love Buffy a lot, don't you?"-Joyce asked, grateful that she had someone to share her pain with.

"Like she's my own daughter..."-Giles said and wiped his eyes again before pouring a cup of tea for Joyce and himself.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?"-Joyce asked, noticing Giles kept looking at Buffy's photo as if his own thoughts might make Buffy jump out of the frame and into their arms.

"I'll do everything in my power to bring her back, Joyce, I swear."-Giles promised and gently squeezed Joyce's hand.

They sipped their tea in silence, which wasn't deafening as usually, but comforting...

"Xander, you have to go to work, stop being stupid!"-Anya tried to drag her depressed boyfriend out of bed. Since Buffy had gone, she had to literally pull him out of bed every morning.

"An, please... I can't keep pretending everything's peachy and shiny when my best friend's not around anymore."

"Buffy wouldn't want you to lose your job!"-Anya said, for the umptenth time and Xander groaned and covered his head with a pillow.

"I SHOULD HAVE PULLED HER AWAY FROM FAITH WHEN THAT WIND STARTED BLOWING! I FROZE LIKE A LITTLE GIRL AND JUST STARED AT HER AS SHE WAS BEING BLOWN AWAY!"-Xander finally said what had been bothering him for so long.

Anya pulled him into a hug and said: "It's not your fault, silly... That wind would have probably taken you with them anyway..."

"I should have tried..."-Xander sobbed, not ashamed of the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

"Come on, sweetie, just get dressed and go to work, you'll feel better when you take your mind off of Buffy for a few hours."

"That never happens. I miss her."

"I miss her too, Xander. I found her annoying at times, but she always fixed stuff, saved our asses in the end. And we never thanked her."

Xander never heard Anya say anything like that about Buffy and it touched him to the core. He hugged her tighter and whispered: "We're gonna thank her..."

"Yes, we are..."


	3. Unchained

CHAPTER 3

**UNCHAINED **

"Thank you."-Buffy whispered when she felt a warm blanket on her naked and cold body. Sudden warmth woke her up and she looked at Faith, surprised.

"It's cool."-Faith said shortly, sat on the bed and lit a cigarette.

"What did Thowk want?"-Buffy asked, tensing up at the thought.

"Nothing important."-Faith said, inhaling cigarette smoke and frowning. She never looked at Buffy, though, and Buffy got seriously scared.

"Faith... what is it? Please, tell me, I gotta know..."-Buffy looked at her with teary and scared eyes and Faith glanced at her, but quickly looked away, not wanting Buffy to see how worried she actually was.

Faith kept quiet, killing Buffy with silence, but the blonde Slayer didn't wanna repeat her question, she knew it might piss Faith off and earn herself a punch... or worse.

When she finished her cigarette, Faith stepped on it to put it out and whispered: "After the next battle, which is happening next Monday, they're taking you away."

"Wh-what? Where? Why? What...what about you?"-Buffy suddenly felt like her heart would explode. She wasn't a big fan of Faith's, she hated the fact that she always kept her chained up and that she worked for the demons, but Faith was the only human being she was in contact with, and she thought if she stayed alone, she'd lose her mind...

"Thowk wouldn't tell me where, but it's a tournament or something, and you're gonna have to fight for gold. He said, if you win, you'll get rewarded and they might even allow you to go back home if you do everything they ask of you. If you lose... well... things will get bad for you."

"Things are bad for me. They can't possibly get worse."-Buffy whispered, hot tears running down her face.

Faith had seen her hurt and scared before, but at that moment, Buffy looked so terrified and lost, which made her look like a little lost girl and Faith suddenly wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be ok. Instead of doing it, she just said: "It's gonna be ok. You tend to win when all the odds are against you. You might win your trip home and get me out of here."

Buffy heard hope in Faith's voice and for the first time she thought Faith didn't like it there as much as she made her believe.

"I can't see how I can win, Faith. I may be a Slayer, but I'm seriously hurt and weak. I'm gonna die."

"You're not gonna die. I'll help you get in shape. We have a week till you go, your Slayer healing will kick in soon and you'll be fine. I'll unchain you and train with you, and get you some proper food not the crap they've been feeding you with. If you tell anyone about it, though, I'll kill you before the demons do."

Buffy's heart beat faster when Faith said she'd unchain her and get her proper food. Her wrists were all bloody and raw, the chains and shackles cut her deep.

"I won't tell..."-Buffy promised, and sat up, letting the blanket slide off of her naked body. She noticed the way Faith looked at her body, how she thought about something and bit her lip without even realizing she was doing it.

After a moment of thinking and hesitation, Faith finally got the key to Buffy's chains and set her free.

Buffy moved her sore hands slowly, still not believing Faith unchained her even though she wasn't supposed to go to the arena to fight. She stretched fingers of her unhurt hand and looked at the bandaged one and tried to move her fingers. She couldn't, it hurt too much, but she smiled weakly anyway.

"Thank you, Faith."-Buffy whispered, and got up, dying to walk around and stretch her legs. She winced in pain when she moved, her ribs hurt bad...

Without acknowledging Buffy had thanked her, Faith threw one of her own t-shirts and panties at Buffy, who looked like she just won lottery. Her hands shook a little and it took her a few minutes to get dressed and then she sighed and walked toward Faith, who lit one more cigarette and ignored Buffy.

"Can I have a drag?"-Buffy asked, surprising the brunette, but she handed the cigarette to Buffy and lit another one for herself without saying a word.

Buffy coughed when she inhaled and it hurt her ribs again, and she sat down on Faith's bed. It felt like she hadn't slept in a warm and soft bed for years... Smoke made her feel a bit dizzy at first, but after a few drags, Buffy stopped coughing.

"I bet you're happy now you're back in your own body. You wouldn't wanna be hurt this bad."-Buffy said, for the first time mentioning what had happened back in Sunnydale.

Faith looked at her and said shortly: "Yeah."

Buffy yawned, now that she was sitting on the comfy bed, she just wanted to lie down and sleep... forever would be great, she thought and leaned her head on the pillow that had Faith's scent all over, and god, it was the most comfortable pillow in the world. After sleeping on cold floor for months, Buffy thought feeling a sack of potatoes under her head would be heaven.

"Faith?"-Buffy called out again, and Faith shot her an annoyed look. She preferred it when Buffy was quiet and too scared and hurt to speak.

"What?!"-she snapped and then looked at Buffy, who curled up with her back next to the wall, holding her knees under her chin and her eyes-well, eye... so tired and without that little spark that Faith once loved.

"Can I... can I sleep with you? I mean, just sleep. No touching."

"Why would you wanna do that?"-Faith asked, incredulously.

"My whole body hurts and I just wanna have one restful night for a change... Please, I won't even be close to you, promise."

"Ok."-Faith said shortly, surprising Buffy. She was expecting to hear her say no, or even laugh, or kick her out of bed straight away.

"Really? Just like that? I don't have to do anything to earn it or something?"-Buffy asked, just to make sure there wouldn't be a price to pay later on.

"Just shut up and we're five by five."

Buffy smiled weakly and closed her eyes. Within a minute, she was asleep and Faith watched her for a while, thinking she was still so beautiful. She covered the sleeping blonde with a blanket and lay down next to her, listening to her breathing. Remembering how soft and wet Buffy had been made her want to wake her up and fuck her again, until she passed out, and it took all of her self control to let Buffy sleep.

She made sure she wasn't too close to Buffy when she closed her eyes to try to fall asleep. Just when she started nodding off, she heard Buffy mumble something and she opened her eyes to look at her.

"Buffy..."-she whispered when Buffy's face turned into a frown and she looked like she was about to start crying. Her eyes were shut and her forehead wrinkled, her hands pulling the sheets, squeezing hard.

"No... no... please... no..."-Buffy kept whispering and moving around the bed, until she got close to Faith and tightly held onto her arm and waist.

"What the...?"-Faith whispered, but didn't push Buffy away. She could hear Buffy's heartbeat, it was so damn fast and hard, tears were running down her face and she kept sobbing into Faith's shoulder.

Faith lay still, not wanting to wake Buffy up because she at least stopped talking in her sleep when she got hold of Faith. She let Buffy cuddle up to her, actually liking that tiny, but sexy and strong body so close to her own. Once again Faith closed her eyes and this time fell asleep soundly, having the best sleep in months...no, years, probably years...


	4. Unwanted Visitors

CHAPTER 4

**UNWANTED VISITORS.**

Buffy woke up as soon as she heard noise coming from outside in the morning. It usually meant that those horrible creatures were on their way to drag her out of her cell to start their favorite morning activity: torture her.

She moved so fast and sat upright in bed, leaning on her hurt hand without thinking. It made her sob loudly and the sound made Faith open her eyes.

They both heard footsteps approaching and Faith whispered: "Get on the floor, now."

"Faith..."-Buffy started, but moved slowly, and winced in pain coming from her hurt ribs. Faith quickly chained her up and got back to bed, wondering why she'd even let Buffy sleep in bed with her.

Thowk burst in the room without knocking and asked: "Is the slave in shape to fight today, Faith?"

Faith got out of bed and squeezed Buffy's hand, causing the blonde to scream out loud. She just poked her ribs, and she screamed again...

"Doesn't seem so. She'll be fine in a few days, though, her Slayer healing should kick in soon."

The bruise on Buffy's eye already looked better, her eye wasn't completely shut.

"Make sure she's good enough to fight soon. I'm getting impatient."-Thowk said and left the cell, slamming the door behind him.

Faith glanced at Buffy, who was crying silently, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Huge tears were running down her pale face and Faith felt kind of sorry for her.

"I'm going out."-Faith said, for a moment contemplating moving Buffy's shackles. She decided against it, lit a cigarette and left, not letting Buffy say anything in return, even though the blonde looked like she wanted to say something.

Buffy continued to cry, she just couldn't see a way out of this hell she was trapped in. She was hurting and she was tired of being constantly sad, scared, hurt and lonely. She tried to move her hand and it hurt so bad she bit her lip so hard it bled... but Buffy considered herself a tough cookie and tried again, actually managing to move her fingers a little. It meant it was actually starting to heal, and as much as she wanted it to stop hurting, she didn't want to keep fighting...

She was alone in the dark again and she was sick of it, she just couldn't stand it anymore. She shook the chains and realized Faith hadn't tightened them as much as usually. "Thanks, Faith..."-Buffy whispered and pulled with all of her might. She managed to get her wrists out of the cuffs and she took a deep breath of relief. Pain ran through her body once more, pulling the cuffs made her wrists bleed again and she sobbed a little.

Despite all the pain, Buffy was determined to win this seemingly no-win situation. Faith's punching bag was in the corner of the room and Buffy looked at it and slowly kicked it. It hurt so bad, but Buffy clenched her jaw and kicked again, harder this time.

She missed kicking ass, and she was so tired of getting her ass kicked and after a few blows, Buffy felt better. The Slayer inside her missed the action...

Buffy felt more alive than ever since she got locked up and a little grin appeared on her face. 'I may have a broken hand, but I sure feel better...'-Buffy thought, pleased, imagining faces of those horrible demons that kept torturing her, especially Thowk, who knew how to break her faster than anyone else.

For a moment she even imagined she was hitting Faith, who was on demons' side, but then she stopped, cause she did help her out a little... It made Buffy think Faith wasn't exactly evil after all.

Faith went to a dungeon that was the closest thing to a cafeteria and ordered breakfast. Burgers in their own reality were much better, but this meat wasn't bad... She didn't wanna think it could be human meat... and she cursed herself when she thought Buffy meat could be next on the menu. Buffy was much more delicious alive, as she had recently discovered, and she wanted to taste her again soon...

Thinking about Buffy made her feel horny and a bit guilty and Faith suppressed the latter feeling and continued to eat her burger. Then she sipped beer, that was much better in this crazy dimension, and just when she was about to light a cigarette, a female vampire approached her and smiled.

Faith still had that Slayer sense tingling inside whenever a vampire or a demon came close and she fought so hard not to slay them... She preferred being on their good side, though and she said: "Hi, Darla. I heard you'd been dusted."

"Haha, I'm sure some of the folks, including you, wish that I had been. Where's your Slayer pet?"-Darla asked and licked her lips. The blonde Slayer was a good fighter and since she always fought almost naked, Darla couldn't help noticing she was pretty hot too. She always admired Buffy's muscles and force she kept drawing from somewhere deep inside her when all the odds were against her.

Faith noticed the way Darla licked her lips and frowned a little. The blonde vampire wasn't even trying to hide that she wanted to taste Buffy's blood... and possibly not just blood...

"You know where she is. It's not like she ever gets out."-Faith said and lit a cigarette, wondering why Darla even started a conversation. They never really chatted; Darla usually talked to her only if someone else asked her to. It seemed like she'd come to her on her own this time, though...

"I wanna drink her. Every time I see her I wanna sink my teeth in her neck and drink that delicious Slayer blood. If you let me feed off of her, I'll help you if you need anything."-Darla whispered and stared into Faith's dark eyes, wishing she had Drusilla's hypnosis powers to make Faith bring Buffy to her the same moment.

"She needs blood to fight, D. If she's too weak she won't be able to fight."-Faith said, not wanting to admit that she hated the idea of seeing Darla drink her girl. She flinched a little when she thought of Buffy as 'her girl', and hoped that Darla hadn't noticed.

"I won't drink a lot. I've just been dying to taste her and I know Thowk and the rest of demons don't really wanna share anything with us vampires, especially not the Slayer... But if you say that a vampire got to her on their own, and of course, you don't mention it was me... come on, Faith, be a buddy."-Darla whispered and winked.

"How do I know you won't just drain her and forget that you promised to help me out if I asked?"-Faith asked and took a deep drag.

"I don't wanna kill her; she's such a fun thing to watch... Everybody loves to watch her fight... I have to admit that after watching her I have endless rounds of sex with Angelus..."

"An-Angelus is here too? How come I've never seen him?"-Faith couldn't believe it; she almost choked on the smoke.

"Yeah, but he doesn't go out much lately. He promised he'd go to the tournament next week, though... I convinced him when I told him this blonde Slayer was really amazing... Come on, Faith, take me to her..."-Darla almost moaned and Faith asked: "Are you freaking horny now?"

"Don't tell me you're not fucking that girl... I would, every day and night if she was with me... And then I'd drink her till she was on verge of passing out..."-Darla looked a little dreamy while talking about Buffy, and Faith didn't feel too good about it.

"I'll take you to her. But if you don't do your part of the deal when the time comes, I won't hesitate staking you."-Faith said, and Darla believed her. She promised solemnly that she would respect her deal and Faith led her to the cell.

She didn't like the idea of watching Darla drink Buffy and when they got in front of the cell, she told Darla to wait outside for a moment; she didn't want her to see Buffy dressed in her clothes, the slave wasn't supposed to have any clothes.

"B, get naked."-Faith instructed shortly and noticed then that Buffy wasn't chained up, but standing next to the punching bag, a little breathless.

"Faith... I can explain..."-Buffy whispered and walked backwards toward the chains, not wanting to look away from Faith, who looked a bit mad.

"You could get me in serious trouble, B. Get fuckin' naked right now. You have ten seconds."

Buffy started undressing, listening to Faith count: "One, two, three, four..."

Faith took a moment to stare at Buffy's naked body before she chained her up, and Buffy blushed a little...

"I'm going out, you have a visitor."-Faith said, not looking into Buffy's eyes, and Buffy felt panic shoot through her.

"What visitor? Faith, what visitor?"

The brunette Slayer just shrugged and left, without answering the question and looking at Buffy, who looked terrified. She wouldn't have let Faith chain her up naked if she'd known about the visitor...

"You have five minutes with her, Darla. Not a second more."-Faith said when she got out of the cell. She gave a stern look to a blonde vampire and Darla grinned: "Sounds great to me..."

Faith sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, and hoped Darla really wouldn't drink too much. She felt a bit jealous and she hated the feeling, and hated it that she couldn't understand why she was jealous at all...

Buffy's eyes widened when she saw Darla approaching her with a smile on her face, and Buffy's terrified face made Darla grin wider.

"Hey, Slayer... God, I don't know how Faith can be in here with you without touching you constantly..."-Darla whispered and shamelessly stared at Buffy's naked body.

"Wh-what do you want?"-Buffy asked and curled her legs up under her chin, wishing she could disintegrate or something...

"Just a little taste..."-Darla said, changing her face into a horrible vampire one and got closer to Buffy, whose eyes looked like they would drop out of her head.

"No... Faith! Why did you let her?! Faith!"-Buffy screamed at top of her lungs and Faith shivered a little, but decided to ignore Buffy's cry.

"Oh, honey... I won't drink too much, I won't kill you... I actually like you... Close your eyes..."

Buffy's heart went insane when Darla spoke those words; she remembered what Angel had told her about his past with Darla... 'Close your eyes' had more than one meaning to Buffy, and she shivered all over, but decided to do as she was told.

Darla touched Buffy's cheek gently, which surprised Buffy.

Buffy was still all sweaty and breathless from her little training, and Darla thought she smelled delicious... She was a nice little treat, definitely... Slayer's blood was supposed to be so strong, and also a powerful aphrodisiac...

"I've been wanting to do this for so long... Slayer, close your eyes and relax."-Darla purred into Buffy's ear and Buffy closed her eyes again, hating the fact that she couldn't fight...

A loud sob escaped her when Darla wrapped her arms around her naked body and bit into her neck hard. Buffy had been bitten before and she knew it would hurt, but she still moaned in pain loudly.

Faith heard it and leaned her eye on the key hole. Breath came out as a hiss when she saw Darla's hand travelling all over Buffy as she was drinking her. She could see a drop of blood run down Buffy's breast and she bit her lip when she saw Darla lick the blood away...

She was so tempted to burst inside and stake Darla but she managed to stop herself somehow. Darla was one of the most powerful vampires, and her death would be the end of both Faith and Buffy, Faith knew it.

Still, she felt blood boil inside her when she saw Darla lick the last drop of blood off of Buffy's neck and change into her human face, her fingers still caressing Buffy, who was now staring at Darla with a dazed look on her face.

"I only have a few minutes more, Slayer... god, you're delicious, I wish I could stay longer..."-Darla whispered and grinned.

"No more... please..."-Buffy whispered and Darla, surprisingly, listened to her. She didn't want to piss Faith off; she wanted to come back to this yummy girl...

"I'll see you soon, Slayer..."-Darla whispered, winked and left the cell, licking her lips. God, Buffy's blood was even more delicious than she expected it to be.

"You weren't supposed to touch any other part of her body! You said you just wanted her blood!"-Faith yelled at her, and pushed a very surprised Darla against the wall.

"Couldn't resist it... God, Faith, how can you not fuck her twenty four seven? She's soooo yummy!"-Darla looked really impressed by Buffy and Faith punched her hard and growled:

"You're not touching her again..."

"Oh, honey, are you jealous?"-Darla teased and Faith punched her again and entered the cell without answering. She locked the door and looked at Buffy, who had curled up again and cried. She knew she was demon's source of entertainment, but she sure didn't wanna be their blood bank too...

"Hey, B..."-Faith whispered.

"How could you..."-Buffy's voice broke and Faith felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry... She said she'd help me if I ever needed anything if I let her drink you a little..."-Faith said, surprised she actually said and meant it. Buffy looked at her, surprised too, and waited for Faith to say something else because she really couldn't think of anything to say. Her neck hurt a lot and she was feeling a little dizzy...

Faith didn't know what else to say, though, she just sat next to Buffy and pulled her into an embrace.

"Faith, please... not again..."-Buffy sobbed quietly and Faith whispered: "Get some rest and then we'll train..."

"God, Faith, I wanna slay them all so bad..."-Buffy whispered, not knowing why exactly she was telling that to Faith, or why she held on to her so tightly...

"I know, B..."-Faith whispered and moved her fingers through Buffy's hair...

She felt Buffy's tears on her skin and sighed, cursing herself for letting that old Buffy-crush return when she wanted it the least...


	5. Obsession and Passion

CHAPTER 5

**OBSESSION AND PASSION**

After biting Buffy and drinking her delicious blood, Darla couldn't stop thinking about her.

She ran back to her lover, Angelus, and once she started talking about the blonde Slayer, she couldn't stop. Angelus thought it had been a century since he'd last seen her so excited, and he started getting seriously curious about that girl.

He decided to go see her fight next time, to see what was so damn special about her. Darla never sounded so enthusiastic while talking about someone before.

"Angelus, I want that girl… I wanna go kill those demons that captured her, and have her for myself…"-Darla said, her eyes shining with excitement and determination.

"Darla, don't be stupid. She's a Slayer, she'd get stronger and stake you in a heartbeat. Do you really think she'd LET you drink her?"

"Some people actually enjoy it, you know… She would learn to like it! And if she needed some convincing, Dru could hypnotize her…"-Darla grinned, the plan sounded even better in her head now.

She licked her lips, trying to savor that sweet, rich, metallic taste of Buffy's blood. Angelus smiled, he liked seeing Darla so excited, and he started liking the idea of having his own Slayer pet. He could have so much fun torturing her daily, and enjoying the best drink in the world-Slayer's blood.

"When can I see her?"-he asked, and Darla smiled. Angelus seemed to be intrigued, and if he really liked Buffy, Darla was sure he'd kill anyone who'd try to stand between them and their Slayer.

Someone like Faith.

That girl seriously bugged Darla. She was cocky, strong and dangerous. A really unpleasant combination. And she liked Buffy… it was obvious, she really hated to see Darla touch her before.

Despite it all, Darla liked Faith. The girl managed to survive in the demon dimension… she managed to protect herself… but Buffy… that girl was something… She was bruised, beaten, broken, but still so alive, strong and tasty.

Everyone always said Slayer's blood was the best aphrodisiac, but Darla just found out how truth that saying was. She was horny beyond belief, and she was dying to be touched.

"Angelus… fuck me."-she whispered. She didn't have to say it twice, he pinned her against the wall and started kissing her the next second.

It took him a few seconds to undress her, and when he entered her roughly, she thought about what it would be like to be touched by Buffy, and how it would feel to lick, kiss, and bite her sexy little body. The thought of it made her growl and pull Angelus closer, deeper.

"Harder…"-Darla moaned and Angelus smiled. He loved it rough and it seemed that he would, ironically, have to thank this Buffy girl for making his woman so damn horny.

It had been a while since they'd had sex; they both needed some break after over 200 years together.

Buffy's face was the only thing Darla could see, even while Angelus was kissing her passionately. She re-winded the scene with Buffy in her head a hundred times already. It felt like it was in slow motion when she licked the blood off her breast… she couldn't help thinking she should have slid her hand down her thighs, to touch her pussy…

Faith would have staked me if I'd done it-Darla thought and growled again, making Angelus think his own actions were making her so wild.

Vampires were very sexual and passionate beings. Angelus always said that passion was what kept them alive; without it they'd be truly dead. In a way, this Slayer saved them. She definitely brought passion back to their relationship…


	6. (Feelings) Getting Stronger

**AN/ Thank you for following and favoriting this story. To be honest, I was a bit nervous about posting it; it's the darkest fic I have ever written. I'd like you to review, so I know what you like or dislike, it's easier to write if there is feedback. Don't hate me too much for putting Buffy through hell! **

CHAPTER 5

**(FEELINGS) GETTING STRONGER**

Five days had gone by since Darla drank from Buffy, and thanks to Faith, who kept providing her with more edible food, Buffy felt better, she got stronger.

They trained together, and Buffy even smiled a few times, which was a big thing.

Faith really loved to watch her train… despite all the torture she'd endured, Buffy never lost the ability to look so gracious while kicking and punching the training sack.

"What do you think? I'm not so bad, am I?"-Buffy asked, a little breathless. Faith passed her a glass of water, and admired her body. Once again, Buffy was only wearing a tiny thong and a sport bra, her body was covered in sweat and it was really hard for Faith not to start thinking about some other ways of training…

"Not bad at all…"-Faith said, quietly, her eyes wandering down Buffy's body.

"Hey, stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat, I've got those gross demons for it!"-Buffy said, trying to joke, but it came out sounding pretty cold.

"You know you're not just a piece of meat…"-Faith said, shocked by what she just said. Buffy had to smile at the 'omg what did I say' look on Faith's face and came close to her. Her breathing was still fast, but training wasn't the only reason for it anymore. Being so close to Faith made breathing even harder.

"You. Like. Me."-Buffy teased, not believing herself. Just a little while ago she was scared to say a word to Faith, and now she dared to tease.

"No, I do not. You're as annoying as ever. But, you are hot. I'll give you that."

"So, you don't like me, but you do want me…"

Faith didn't answer, she just pulled Buffy and kissed her hard, unable to think about anything else at that moment… Unable to hear anything else at that moment…

So, she didn't hear the door open, and she didn't see Thowk staring at them until he yelled: "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO BITCHES ARE DOING?!"

Buffy and Faith froze in place; they were terrified of what might happen next.

"Faith, you lying, backstabbing bitch! I knew that trusting a human was a bad idea!"-Thowk yelled and spat on the floor, to show his contempt.

"N-no, you d-don't understand..."-Buffy stammered, looking from Thowk to Faith, trying to silently tell her to come up with a good lie.

"Do not talk to me unless I ask you a question, slave!"-Thowk yelled at Buffy and punched her.

She didn't even try to defend herself; she was too worried about what he'd do to them. Faith hadn't been the best roommate, but she didn't want her to die... And Thowk sure looked like he wanted to kill her... Slowly.

"Faith! Will you explain what just happened? You have one shot."-Thowk said, and surprised both girls, they were sure he'd punish them without hesitating... It seemed that that disgusting creature had a soft spot for Faith, after all...

Buffy hated herself for not even trying to fight him, but she was so tired of getting hurt... "Thowk, do you really think I'd betray you? What, for this?! I didn't even like her in our dimension!"-Faith lied, but hoped she was convincing enough...

Buffy knew Faith was just trying to follow her lead, but it still hurt to hear that tone. And a punch in the head that followed hurt even more. "You don't kiss someone you hate!"-Thowk yelled, but Faith had a quick response ready.

"Sure you do, if it's the only human being around. Sorry, dude, I do not screw the vamps. That's Buffy's territory. And, hey, she's a good toy... And she loves being my toy. Cause, again, I'm the only human being around, and she needs some human contact. You don't want your slave to go catatonic or insane, right? You should be thanking me." Thowk looked at them suspiciously, but he had to admit that Faith's answer made sense.

But, he wasn't so ready to show her that. He needed them both to understand that playing behind his back was a bad idea. "Faith, come with me. Chain it up before we leave." -Thowk said and Faith frowned a little, she didn't like him to call Buffy 'it'. She wasn't a thing... She decided not to comment anything, though, so she just pushed Buffy on the floor and chained her up. But, before she left with Thowk, she quickly squeezed Buffy's hand to show her it was all an act and things would be just fine...

Buffy started crying when Thowk took Faith away. She didn't wanna get hurt and she didn't wanna see Faith get hurt... and they were just starting to bond. She was really worried Thowk would stand between their friendship again... It was all too much for her and Buffy kept praying her friends would find a way to bring her back home. To bring them back home.

Buffy missed Sunnydale. Who would have thought? Suddenly Sunnydale seemed like a totally normal, cute little town...


	7. Cordy's Vision

CHAPTER 7

**CORDY'S VISION**

Joyce and the Scoobies didn't think Sunnydale was normal and cute... If anything, things just kept getting worse... It kept getting harder and harder to fight the demons without Buffy, and to make things even 'better', Spike and Dru returned to Sunnydale...

Willow and Tara kept trying to come up with a spell to find and save Buffy, but they'd had no luck so far...

Willow couldn't even sleep, she just wanted her best friend back, and she thought it was up to her to save her, because she was a witch after all...

Giles and Joyce were broken, too, especially Joyce, who had no idea how to help them find Buffy. She had no idea about any supernatural things and she felt utterly useless.

Xander and Anya didn't feel any more helpful, they tried their best, but it seemed like nothing was ever enough..

Giles knew people who knew a lot about the occult things, and different dimensions, but they still didn't know how to help him. He even contacted the Council, but the research was fruitless.

As Buffy had once said, there was no fruit for Buffy..

**LOS ANGELES**

Cordelia screamed her lungs out when another painful vision hit her. Angel was there with her, and he jumped to help her when she fell on the floor.

She looked even more terrified than usually and Angel got worried, an Apocalypse came to mind...

"Cordy, are you ok? What did you see?"-Angel asked and she just shook her head. It seemed that she was too terrified to even speak. He had never seen her react to a vision like that before and he was sure nothing good would come out of it.

"Buffy..."-Cordy whispered and Angel jumped, as if he'd been struck by a taser or something.

Naturally, he thought the worst... he imagined Buffy lying dead in a puddle of her own blood, alone and... No! He had to focus! Buffy was fine!

"Cordy, tell me what's wrong! What did you see?! Is Buffy ok?!"

"No... Angel... She's... she's not in this world anymore."

Angel had to sit down when he heard Cordy say those words. Even though he didn't have to breathe, he felt like someone just sucked all the oxygen away from the room.

"What... no, it can't be... Buffy can't be dead..."-Angel whispered, tears forming in his deep brown eyes.

"No... she's not dead... she seems to be in, like, a different world... or a dimension, I don't know how to call it... I've seen her get tortured, Angel... It looked bad... And... and Faith was there... and Darla and An-Angelus."-she almost choked on the last word; it was really hard to say that sentence.

"No... Cordy, I gotta get her out of there..."

"I don't know where she is, Angel... I wish I did... That place is hell. She's so hurt... I didn't even think anyone could hurt Buffy that bad."-Cordy said, and she looked really shaken up.

Buffy hadn't been her best friend, but Cordy liked her more than she wanted to admit. She did have a tendency to save the world...

"I gotta save her, Cordy... She can't die there... Is Faith also hurt?"

"No, actually... she looked ok to me."-Cordy said, confused for a moment, but then she said: "Well, she was always good at making friends among the demons."

Angel felt like he'd just been hit with that 'Killer of the dead' poison again. Buffy was in serious danger and he had no idea how to help her...

He decided to go back to Sunnydale.

"I'm not coming back until she's safe..."-Angel said and ran off.

"Good luck..."-Cordy said, watching after him...


	8. Faith's Punishment

CHAPTER 8

**FAITH'S PUNISHMENT**

Faith and Thowk got to a dungeon, and before she knew what hit her, he splashed her with that disgusting paralyzing goo and hit her with a really sharp whip.

She fell on her knees, and yelled: "Thowk, please, I'm on your side, remember!?"

"I just wanna make sure you do nothing stupid... I want you to punish your pet, not cuddle it."-Thowk said and ripped off her shirt to be able to hit more skin and draw more blood.

"Buffy."-Faith said through her teeth, and Thowk hit her harder.

"What did you just say?"

"Her name is Buffy. She's not a thing. You keep referring to her as 'it'."

"Of course it's a thing. A toy. A pet. Whatever you wanna call it. If you don't wanna be like your toy, you'll never say something like this again."-Thowk warned her and hit again.

Faith screamed and he chuckled. She wanted to kill him sooo bad, but she couldn't move for an inch... Now she understood a bit better how Buffy must have felt, and she felt horribly sorry for her.

Thowk grabbed a knife and pulled a long, deep scratch over her back before he whipped her again.

"Aaaargh…"-Faith growled and sobbed at the same time, wishing she could move. She felt blood run down her back. The wound hurt and the whiplash widened it and made it hurt so much more.

_I can't believe I thought that fucker wouldn't hurt me. Shit, this fuckin' hurts!-_Faith thought and fell down on the floor, face first. She couldn't move anything but her head, and it took a lot of force for that tiny movement. She could see Thowk looking at her, grinning. He seemed to be pretty pleased with himself at that moment.

"What is her name?"-he asked and looked at Faith, tempting her to say the wrong answer.

"B... T-toy. Toy."-Faith quickly corrected herself when she saw Thowk started lifting the whip again.

"Good girl."-Thowk said and returned her ripped shirt. She was so relieved; she just couldn't go back to Buffy. Her back was bleeding pretty badly, but Faith didn't cry. She wouldn't give him the pleasure...

Thowk splashed her with something that made the paralysis go away. Faith didn't even know he could do that, he always used his goo on Buffy until it lost effect on its own.

"Can I go now?"-Faith asked, almost hissing with pain. She wrapped her shirt around her waist cause she couldn't even stand to think anything could cover her back at that moment. It hurt like it was on fire, and once again she thought about Buffy and how much all the tortures must have hurt her.

"If I ever come to your cell again and see it unchained, you'll get hurt much worse. I'll leave it alone today and tomorrow, I want it to be ready for the tournament the day after tomorrow."

Faith cringed every time he called Buffy 'it', but she kept quiet. She just said: "Ok.", trying to look cool, but she was pretty worried about that tournament, even though Buffy got a bit stronger.

"You can go now."

He didn't have to say it twice; Faith was out of his chamber two seconds later. She walked as fast as she could and when she was sure that Thowk couldn't see her she broke into tears.

_What the hell, Faith?! You don't cry! Pull yourself together!-_the dark Slayer thought, angrily wiped her tears away and headed back to her cell.


	9. Don't Cry

CHAPTER 9

**DON'T CRY**

"Angelus, two days until the tournament! I can't wait to see Buffy..."-Darla said and got out of bed, wrapped just in a sheet.

"Do you have to talk about her right after we have sex?!"-Angelus started getting more and more annoyed.

Their sex life blossomed, but it seemed that his woman thought about that damn Slayer constantly. She had even tried to go see Buffy, but the security was very tight because of the tournament, and it made her really cranky.

"I WANT HER! YOU WILL WANT HER TOO WHEN YOU SEE HER!"-Darla yelled and went to take a shower.

"Oh, yeah, I'll wanna drink her and hurt her. You're sick if you like her!"-Angelus yelled after Darla, who slammed the bathroom door behind her.

He had no idea what he was talking about, he never tasted her blood or saw her naked...

"Faith! You're back!"-Buffy exclaimed and wiped away her tears when Faith got back. She was so relieved Faith was alive. She was hurt, but it could have been way worse.

But, Faith never even looked at her, and it hurt a little...

"Faith?"-Buffy said, quietly.

"Buffy... I convinced Thowk you were my toy so you gotta stay chained up, in case he comes back to check on us."

"It's ok... I understand. You're bleeding."-Buffy sounded worried and Faith looked at her for the first time. She felt touched and inexplicably angry suddenly.

She yelled at Buffy: "WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE?! I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A BITCH TO YOU, BOTH HERE AND IN SUNNYDALE!"

"Faith... you're the reason I got a bit stronger... I managed to recover."

"Yeah, they LET you get stronger, just so they could break you again! Thowk expects me to treat you like... a toy, and if I don't we'll both get hurt! So stop being nice to me!"-Faith yelled and lit a cigarette.

Buffy started crying again. She just wanted to go home... Maybe back home things would be better, maybe Faith would stop trying to hurt her... maybe they could be friends again...

"Don't cry..."-Faith wiped Buffy's tears away and let her have a cigarette drag.

Buffy inhaled too hard and started coughing.

"Geek..."-Faith teased her and smiled, which made Buffy smile too.

"I think someone's coming..."-Buffy whispered and tensed up again.

"I think you're right... Sorry, B, I gotta punch you."

Buffy closed her eyes and sobbed loudly when Faith's fist connected to her face.

Thowk got to their cell and grinned when he saw Buffy cry. He nodded approvingly to Faith and left.

"Thank god he didn't tell you to hurt me more."-Buffy said and Faith wrapped a warm blanket around her.

Buffy was confused; not long ago Faith yelled at her and now she acted all caring.

"Faith, wh-what if I get killed at the tournament? What will happen to you?"-Buffy asked a question that kept bugging her.

Faith lit another cigarette and decided to ignore Buffy's question because she didn't like to think about what could happen.

"Faith?"-Buffy called out her name again when she realized Faith was more interested in the spot on the ceiling than her question.

"Buffy, just go to sleep. You're gonna be thankful for it later."-Faith answered shortly, and Buffy decided not to ask any more questions. It was obvious that Faith didn't wanna talk about it, so she closed her eyes, hoping she'd manage to fall asleep…

She was so nervous about the tournament; she couldn't wait to get it over with.


	10. City of the Damned part 1

CHAPTER 10

**CITY OF THE DAMNED PART 1**

TWO DAYS LATER

"Buffy! Wake up; think Thowk is coming to get you!"-Faith shook the blonde Slayer to wake her up.

The tournament was barely ten hours away and Buffy still needed to travel to a new town.

It was called GWATHZ and translated to English it meant 'City of the Damned'.

"Faith, I don't wanna go…"-Buffy whispered and Faith kissed her lips quickly and said:

"You're gonna be great. You're gonna kick their asses and we'll go home."

Buffy was gonna say something, but Thowk burst in and asked Faith, without even looking at Buffy:

"Is it ready?"

"Yeah. Can I go with you? To watch?"

"No, you're staying here."-Thowk said coldly, unchained Buffy and chained Faith up in her place.

"What… why?!"-Faith asked angrily.

"It needs to do this alone."

"SHE! Geez!"-Faith yelled and cursed when Thowk punched her and dragged Buffy out.

"Good luck, B."-Faith whispered when Thowk locked the door.

"Just a few hours more! Honey, you're gonna love her!"-Darla almost jumped with excitement and Angelus seriously thought about knocking her out, tying her up and leaving her behind, just to punish her for being so fuckin' annoying.

"Darla, shut the hell up!"-Angelus yelled and threw an ashtray at the wall.

"What's wrong with you?! If you keep acting like this, I'm going alone!"-Darla yelled back, grabbed her purse and took out a cigarette even though she rarely smoked.

"Or I'll go alone and have that Slayer bitch all to myself!"-Angelus huffed and Darla grinned.

"Aww, honey, you're jealous…"

"You'd be jealous too if I kept talking about another woman!"

"Sweet… I'll share her with you, baby, don't worry about it… But she will be mine."-Darla said and kissed her jealous vampire.

Buffy was driving in a truck with Thowk and five more really badass looking demons she really didn't want to piss off, so she kept her mouth shut.

She didn't know their names so she called them: The Slimy One, Red Haired Bitch, Pukey Prick, Elf, Snakey and TheFuckingDickheadBastard (Thowk).

"Are you scared, creature?"-Elf asked her and she just glared at the greenish demon with big ears like she thought answering his question would be a huge waste of breath.

"Answer him, bitch."-Thowk said and hit her.

Buffy clenched her jaw and whispered: "Yeah, I'm scared."

They all started laughing and Buffy looked at the floor, trying to shut them out. It was the worst ride of her life.

She was quite sure she wouldn't get out of that tournament alive, but she was determined to give them a hell of a fight and take as many demons with her.

Faith still couldn't believe they chained her up.

She was so angry and worried…

It was all up to Buffy now; winning or losing their freedom. She just hoped those tortures didn't kill that deadly part of Buffy.

That girl was really something… but Faith wasn't sure if that girl was even still alive.

"You can do it, B."-Faith whispered and hoped she was right about it.


	11. City of the Damned part 2

CHAPTER 11

**CITY OF THE DAMNED PART 2**

"You have to change clothes…"-Thowk said to Buffy and handed her a leather bra and a tiny black leather thong.

"Can I… have some privacy?"-Buffy asked, she really didn't want to strip in front of those disgusting demons, but when Thowk glared at her, she figured she'd have to.

She changed as fast as she could cause she couldn't stand to see their evil little eyes roaming all over her body.

As soon as she was ready, they threw her at the arena, weaponless.

Buffy looked around; the place was so packed with demons and vampires, she felt a panic attack coming, so she looked at the floor to calm down a little.

It was so unlike her to panic, but this was different, this wasn't her world anymore… she barely felt like a Slayer, she felt like some kind of demon toy.

She heard all the cheering and boo-ing, but she refused to look up until her first rival showed up.

It was a vampire and Buffy felt a confidence boost hit her. She'd slain so many; it was a piece of cake.

The problem was she had nothing to stake a vampire with. The tricky part was to find a weapon…

Darla nudged Angelus when Buffy got in the arena.

"Look at her… isn't she beautiful?"

"She's too skinny…"-Angelus said shortly, but he couldn't help feeling curious about that girl.

That tiny blondie had no weapons at all, but she stood there, calmly waiting for demons to come attack her.

As soon as the vampire attacked her, she started fighting, and she fought beautifully.

Angelus enjoyed watching her fight just as much as Darla, as much as he hated to admit it.

I gotta make a stake…-Buffy thought and did her best to look around and see if there was anything she could use.

She noticed a wooden sign that had some weird symbols carved on, and she sprinted to get it.

The vampire followed her, loving the thrill of the chase, but it stopped abruptly when it saw Buffy broke a sign and got herself a nice stake.

The crowd started cheering; they thought she was quite entertaining…

Buffy smiled. She was more in her element now and she said:

"I'm a VAMPIRE Slayer, and you're duuusted…"

She kicked the vampire so hard it fell down; she jumped on it and staked it. Then she stood up and looked around the arena, listening to the crowd cheering.

Darla couldn't keep her eyes off of Buffy. She admired her body, speed and strength.

"She's so great…"-she whispered and Angelus remained silent; he got even more intrigued.

When a demon with blue skin and big teeth entered the arena, Angelus commented:

"I fought one of these demons a few years ago, and it almost kicked my ass. It won't be as easy as that vamp."

Darla knew those demons were tough, but she believed Buffy could slay it.

I must be the only one who actually wants the Slayer to win- Darla thought and sipped a glass of blood.

Buffy fought the demon the best she could, without putting all of her strength in the fight- she didn't want to tire herself out so quickly because she had no idea how many demons she'd have to fight.

Just when everyone started thinking the demon would win (it had Buffy pinned down on the ground), Buffy moved so quickly and broke its neck.

Darla and Angelus watched her, amazed. She was smart enough not to kick and punch too much; she just threw a few blows and lay there, knowing that the stupid demon would think it would win. And then, bam!

The third demon was a lot tougher, it managed to cut Buffy's arm with its sharp and long nails, but Buffy still managed to slay it.

The third fight got her a bit breathless and the fourth demon was way harder to fight. This guy was a lot faster than the previous one, and smarter and stronger too.

It grabbed Buffy's hair, threw her down and started kicking her so hard she couldn't even catch a breath.

"Uh-oh, things aren't looking so good for your Slayer…"-Angelus teased Darla and she mumbled: "Shut up."

He chuckled and continued to watch. Buffy somehow managed to get back on her feet and she fought back, as hurt as she was. The demon fell on the ground dead, when she used his own weapon, a really sharp knife, against him.

Buffy kept the knife and cringed when she saw the fifth monster. It reminded her of the Mayor, even though this snakey demon was way smaller.

Its tail hit her mercilessly many times and Buffy did her best to keep herself on her feet. Suddenly the knife in her hand felt like a kid toy. She started feeling dizzy and thinking she wouldn't make it when the snake gripped her neck with its tail.

It was slimy and disgusting, but Buffy forced herself to bite into the snake and force it to let go of her.

She held the knife tightly in her hand and jumped on snake's back as soon as she got the chance. She managed to hold on even though the snake kept thrashing, trying to throw her off.

Buffy stabbed into its chest, but it didn't kill the snake, it just weakened it. The snake opened its mouth and let out a painful hiss, and Buffy used the chance and broke one of its teeth and pushed it in the hole she'd made with her knife. It did the job-the snake was dead.

Buffy lay down, trying to catch a breath. Her limbs felt like gum and she just hoped the fights were over. She didn't think she could stand one more.

The crowd was going wild, the Slayer was better than they expected her to be. Even Thowk had to admit she was pretty admirable.

Darla was super proud and Angelus was very quiet. He'd fought Slayers before, but that girl was different. She had something the others didn't.

No one ever survived five demons in a tournament before.

Buffy was bleeding and she was exhausted, but she stood up and waited for the next opponent to show up.

Thowk yelled: "Who wants to fight the Slayer?"

A very loud audience went quiet. No one really wanted to fight this tiny, but deadly girl.

Angelus decided to give it a shot.

He walked to the arena, leaving a very surprised Darla behind, and he said: "Hello, Slayer."

Buffy stared at him like she just saw a ghost, and Angelus didn't understand her reaction, but he couldn't complain about it. It made him feel really good.

"An-angel?"-Buffy whispered, her eyes teary. She was sure she had suffered a concussion and started seeing things. But then she remembered Darla and cursed herself for not concluding Angelus would be somewhere out there, too.

"Angelus… Here to kill you."

Buffy wanted to run and scream and cry and it seemed that she couldn't move at all.

Angelus punched her and she fell. He kicked her and she didn't move. She just lay there and tears ran down her face. No one understood what was happening, she just stopped fighting.

It was like something inside her broke. After all the torture, a punch coming from a monster that walked around wearing her lover's face… it was fatal.

Angelus laughed out loud, it was the easiest victory in history! He grabbed Buffy and bit into her neck.

She didn't make a sound, but the audience went absolutely bonkers.

Darla was right. She is delicious…-Angelus thought and Darla stared at the scene playing out before her. She wanted to run down and bite the other side of her neck…

Angelus decided not to kill her, though. He drank a little and dropped her on the floor like a rag doll.

"KILL HER! KILL HER!"-everybody yelled, but Angelus had a different idea.

"SHUT UP!"-he yelled.

Buffy was barely awake and she didn't understand anything anymore. Angelus didn't kill her.

"I wanna take her home. My woman wants the Slayer to be her pet."

Everybody started laughing and Buffy passed out. She couldn't deal with seeing Angelus again, it was too much…

Darla never loved Angelus as much as she did at that moment. She ran to Angelus and Buffy and kissed him passionately. "Honey, this is the best gift ever!"

"You were right, her blood is amazing. I'll drink her first later…"-Angelus said and Darla smiled, she was so damn happy at that moment.

Thowk tied Buffy's hands up behind her back and said: "Faith's gonna be disappointed."

Then he laughed, and watched as Angelus caught Buffy in his arms and walked away.

Darla couldn't stop thanking him and Angelus was very pleased.

Things were about to get very interesting.


	12. WANT

CHAPTER 12

**WANT**

Faith was asleep when Thowk returned to her cell the next day. He shook her roughly and Faith opened her eyes. The demon was grinning at her and she really didn't like it. Buffy wasn't there, Faith realized, and her heart sank.

She was so sure that Buffy would win. _Maybe she would have if I hadn't kept her chained up_.-Faith thought and asked:

"Where is she?"

"Angelus and Darla won her, she's their toy now."

Thowk looked really amused, Faith never thought she'd actually see him grin like that… but she didn't think there was anything funny about Buffy being with Darla and Angelus. She just stared at Thowk when he told her how Buffy just stopped fighting when she saw Angelus in the ring.

Faith wasn't happy. It was obvious that Buffy still loved Angel if seeing Angelus made her lose it like that. That wasn't the only thing she was worried about, though. She had seen lust on Darla's face and she wanted to stake her so bad, because she knew Darla would drink her and fuck her, and she really hated to think about that.

"She was mine! You said she belonged to me! And, the deal wasn't to give her to the winners! I want her back!"-Faith yelled at Thowk, knowing it was beyond stupid, but she didn't care. She was so angry and jealous at the same time and she was totally ready to slay everything that stood between her and Buffy.

"Would you have preferred her to die? She lost, Faith, and she's still alive. She fought well, thought you'd like to know that. I'm gonna miss torturing her. It was so much fun."

Thowk stopped grinning; his eyes gleamed when he remembered how good it felt to break the Slayer over and over again. Especially at the beginning, while she kept trying so hard to fight back… Breaking her spirit was even more fun than breaking her bones.

Their first encounter was so much fun…

**Flashback**

Buffy got dragged to the fighting area by two really strong and ugly demons. Faith followed them, smiling because it felt so good to see Buffy chained up. Demons understood straight away that the two Slayers were enemies and Faith was the one who beat the blonde and held her down as the demons were chaining her up and preparing her for her first fight.

"Faith, you're gonna be sorry for this, I swear! You'll rot in jail, or grave, once we get back to Sunnydale!"-Buffy yelled, looking angrier than Faith had ever seen her before.

"Sure, B. Cause you're so in charge now, all chained up."-Faith grinned and punched Buffy in the face.

She was so angry at the blonde Slayer and she didn't think she would ever get tired of hurting her. Buffy's reign was so over, and Faith loved to see her on her knees when the demons pushed her down in front of Thowk.

Buffy wasn't used to kneeling, and she tried to get up, but Thowk pushed her back down the same second.

Faith giggled and Buffy scowled, trying to unchain herself. That demon she was kneeling before seemed to be some kind of a leader and he looked down on her like she was his dog. Buffy was angry, and she couldn't wait to show him how good at fighting she was. She was confident she was good enough to beat him, because she had fought bigger and scarier looking demons and she always won.

"Unchain the pet now."-Thowk said and Buffy jumped on him straight away, tackling him down on the ground. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she squeezed hard with one hand, using the other to punch him hard.

"Cute!"-Thowk said and Buffy stared at him, wondering what was so cute about being pounded on. She was on top of him, feeling angry and strong, and she thought she'd break his neck if she just squeezed a bit harder. Her confidence faltered when the seemingly helpless demon splashed her with some kind of goo.

"Ugh, yuk."-Buffy mumbled and tried to take it off. A moment later she figured she couldn't move her goo splashed arm at all. "Oh shit."-she whispered and landed on her ass when Thowk pushed her off easily.

He splashed her all over with goo, and Buffy felt more helpless than ever. She couldn't move at all, she just sat there and stared at the demon, sure he'd kill her. He placed her back in the kneeling position and a tear ran down her face. She didn't wanna die kneeling. She'd fought too hard to win against everything that ever came up.

Faith walked to her, spat at her face and punched her.

Thowk pushed Faith out of his way and ripped Buffy's clothes off. He let her stay in her underwear because he wasn't impressed with her body; he just wanted to hurt it.

Faith's breath hitched when she saw Buffy in her underwear, though. That girl was seriously hot… But, her anger was stronger than anything, and she just wanted to hurt her blonde counterpart. She wanted to hear her scream and beg and cry, and was dying to make her feel unimportant and alone.

She laughed when Thowk started kicking and punching Buffy like she was a punching bag, not a human being. The best part was that the bitch couldn't fight back and she was in so much pain.

Thowk grabbed a huge knife and Faith immediately thought about how much it hurt being stabbed by Buffy, and she wanted her to feel the same pain.

It seemed that Thowk wanted the pain to last, though… Stabbing would make her faint, but cutting would just HURT.

Buffy sobbed when he cut her the first time, but soon she was screaming in pain, because he kept cutting her fast and deep, all over her back, breasts, arms, stomach and legs.

"STOP IT, PLEASE!"-Buffy screamed and made Thowk, Faith and the rest of the demons laugh.

"Chain her back up."-Thowk said, because he knew the goo effect would wear off soon and the Slayer would once again be able to move. She'd be too hurt to move, though, but he wasn't gonna take the risk.

Faith happily chained her up and whispered: "I always thought bondage looked great on you, B. This time your Angel isn't here, and now I will hurt you."

Thowk grinned when he saw Faith grab the whip and hit the slave hard. Buffy screamed loudly and Faith continued whipping her, until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

"Aww, B. going to sleep?"-Faith whispered and knocked Buffy out with a kick in the head.

"I see you love hurting this slave, so you can keep it chained up in your chambers."-Thowk said to Faith, and helped her drag Buffy to their cell.

"You have no idea. I owe her pain."-Faith whispered, and they walked the rest of the way in silence, dragging unconscious Buffy behind them.

**End of flashback**

"I will get Buffy back, Thowk. She belongs to me."-Faith growled again, staring at Thowk angrily. She was still chained up, and she pulled the chains hard.

"I don't like Darla and Angelus, vampires make me sick. You're a vampire Slayer, though, so you might have a chance to get your pet back. I might even help you; you've been good to me. Think you hurt the slave more than I did."

Faith thought about all the times she beat Buffy till she passed out, and she still couldn't understand why Buffy lately seemed so attached to her. She also couldn't understand why she started acting all caring toward the blonde… Buffy didn't exactly deserve to be cared for, Faith thought.

She couldn't help it, though. She never could have fought her feelings for the blonde Slayer, and now, after fucking her and sleeping in bed with the little blondie curled up to her it was even harder. It was all that Faith was able to think about.

There was no way she'd let Darla and Angelus have her.

_Want, take, have…_ Faith thought, _she'll be mine again. _


	13. Bizarro Land

**BIZARRO LAND **

When Darla, Angelus and Buffy got to Angelus' mansion, Darla placed Buffy on the bed and gently shook her to wake her up.

"Angelus, give us some privacy. I don't know why she passed out when she saw you, but I want her awake, to explain it to me."-Darla said, and Angelus, surprisingly, left the room straight away. He was curious about Buffy and her reaction.

"Buffy! Slayer, wake up!"-Darla said and shook Buffy harder.

Buffy looked around, confused… It took her a moment to remember what had happened. Her heart went wild when she remembered Angelus. She was mad at herself for letting him get to her like that. She was supposed to win and go home, and her body just betrayed her. Something inside of her just broke when she saw Angelus…

Tears were swimming in Buffy's green eyes, making them sparkle… Darla felt a strange need to soothe the Slayer. She ran her hand through Buffy's blonde and a bit sweaty hair and asked:

"Why did you let him hurt you? Why didn't you fight?"

Tears ran down Buffy's cheeks like a waterfall and she barely managed to say: "In my world… Angelus had a soul. And he loved me. I loved him too. I still do."

Darla would have laughed if she hadn't been totally shocked.

_A vampire with a soul? How is that even possible?-_Darla thought. There was no time to think about that anomaly, though, Buffy looked so sad, and even though it was beyond Darla's understanding, she wanted to make her feel better.

"Buffy… as much I'd love to keep you just for myself, Angelus won't allow it. You can't let him know about this ensouled version of him, because he's gonna use it against you."-Darla said, gently touching Buffy's cheek.

"Why are you telling me this?"-Buffy was surprised. She thought of the version of Darla she had met in Sunnydale, and that version definitely wasn't this friendly; she had bitten Buffy's mother and almost shot Buffy with two huge guns.

Darla smiled and said: "I was probably the only vampire in the arena that actually wanted you to win. You were amazing… I'd much rather kiss and touch you and drink your blood. Hurting that beautiful body of yours should be a crime."

Her fingers traveled down, over Buffy's breasts and belly, slowly and gently, like she wasn't even aware she was doing it.

_This is totally a Bizarro Land.-_Buffy thought. The blonde vampire kept caressing her gently, looking pretty mesmerized. A cut on Buffy's arm was still bleeding and Buffy flinched a little when Darla leaned her lips on it and licked slowly.

"Darla… please, let me go. You don't wanna hurt me, but Angelus will want it. I was supposed to win my way back home, but seeing Angelus made me lose it… Help me, please. I need to go home, they need me there. My mom must be worried sick… If you help me, I'll do anything you want to pay you back, I promise…"-Buffy pleaded, hoping that Darla liked her enough to help her.

"Anything?"-Darla whispered, looking very interested in the offer.

Thowk unchained Faith and left her cell. She sat on the bed, lit a cigarette and thought about Buffy and her reaction to Angelus.

_You beat them all and then just gave up when you saw him. Dammit, B, that was fuckin' insane! _

Faith could imagine how shocked Buffy must have been, but she couldn't understand how she just lost it like that. She was supposed to win their way back home and she just gave up!?

She was angry and worried at the same time… They were so close to going home, and Buffy let it all go to hell. She wanted to kick her ass for giving up, and she wanted to hold her and tell her it would be ok.

"DAMMIT!"-Faith yelled and started pounding on the training sack angrily. The whirl of her emotions wasn't easy to understand or control and she just kept pounding on the sack until the thing fell off of its hinges.


	14. Sinking Lower

CHAPTER 14

**SINKING LOWER**

Angelus returned, holding chains in his hands and he felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Darla touching the Slayer gently, licking the bloody cuts on her body.

"Darla, your new pet should be provided with food and water… and chains…"-Angelus grinned and threw the chains at Darla's feet. "She's a Slayer, we have to be careful."

Buffy's insides burned when Angelus winked to her. It hurt so much to see Angelus again, and she cringed when Darla said: "I'm going to get you something to eat, Buffy."

"I'll keep her company, sweetheart."-Angelus said, smiling. He was so curious about Buffy's reaction; he had to find out why she was so shocked she couldn't even fight him.

He observed the Slayer, who looked so tense and he couldn't believe it was the same woman that fought so confidently at the arena.

"So, Slayer… I'm curious. Darla seems to be really interested in you, and I'm starting to be too. Your blood is the best ever, I swear. And I've drunk loads… Anyway, I know I'm hot and badass, but I really swiped you off your feet…"-Angelus grinned cheekily, and Buffy tried so hard to keep a straight face. It wasn't Angel's sweet smile she loved so much, but that cold, cheeky smirk Angelus loved and she hated so much.

That smirk was enough to break her heart into tiny pieces. She'd faced some horrible things, but having to fight and kill the first and only man she ever loved…-that was hell. And it seemed that she was about to re-live it.

"I was… just tired."-Buffy managed to say, without her voice breaking and she congratulated herself.

"Possible. You were pretty impressive in there…"-Angelus said, eyeing her curiously. Buffy remained silent; she had no idea what to say to him. The way he kept watching her creeped her out. His gaze roamed over her body, like he thought she was the sexiest prey he could find, and she was so tired of being looked at like that. She was so tired of feeling like prey. She was supposed to be a predator.

"Uh, thanks."-Buffy said, just to say something. She thought her brain wasn't connected properly to her head at that time. Angel and Angelus always had that effect on her.

Fighting in the arena wasn't easy, but for the first time since Buffy got to this hell, she felt confident and strong, and free again. She wanted to remember those feelings because she was sure Angelus would easily smash them.

After watching her for a few more minutes, Angelus chained her up to the wall. Being chained up to the wall was another thing Buffy was sick of. Just when Faith started acting a bit nicer to her, she had to be taken away from her and given to captors that would enjoy having her chained up and tortured.

Okay, maybe Darla wouldn't enjoy hurting her that much, but Buffy shivered all over when she thought about what Darla would make her do before helping her out.

When Darla returned with food for Buffy, Angelus said: "Hey, Darla, she's all yours now. I'm going to see Dru."

"Be good. She's been even weirder since Spike got dusted."-said Darla and Buffy thought:

_Spike's dead. At least one good thing in the Bizarro Land. _

"I'm always good…"-Angelus chuckled and kissed Darla. He noticed that Buffy looked away. It was almost as if it hurt her to see him kiss Darla. Or maybe she didn't like to see Darla kiss someone else?

Angelus was a little confused, but determined to find out what exactly was going on, and he was sure that Drusilla would be able to help him.

**Sunnydale**

The sun had just set when Angel arrived to Sunnydale, and he was grateful for that, because he could just get out of his car and run to 1630 Revello Drive.

He knocked loudly and scared Joyce half to death, but as always, she rushed to the door, thinking it might be Buffy.

"Angel… good evening."-Joyce said, disappointed because it wasn't Buffy, but it was good to see Angel. He was stronger than the others, and maybe he'd manage to bring her daughter back.

"Ms. Summers. I came as soon as I heard. You should have called me."-Angel said, feeling so bad for the woman who seemed to have aged a lot in a very short while. Not knowing anything about her daughter must have been the hardest thing ever.

"Come in, please. I have some tea… just made dinner for Mr. Giles and Buffy's friends. They'll all be here soon, you can join us for dinner… if you eat, that is."-Joyce said, a bit uncomfortable because she didn't want to offend Angel somehow, but she just didn't know if vampires ate anything but blood.

"I'm not hungry, thank you. I just want to find Buffy. I know a few things about dimensions, but it won't be that easy to find out to which dimension Buffy and Faith disappeared to."

"It can be done, though? You can help me bring my baby back?"-Joyce asked, afraid to hope too much.

"I'll do my best, Ms. Summers. I want Buffy back as much as you do."-Angel said, wishing so badly that he had been with Buffy during her fight with Faith. He was sure he would have followed her anywhere without thinking twice. He would have died to protect her…

**Darla and Angelus' place**

"You must be starved… First you'll eat, then have a bath and go to bed… Sorry about the chains, but you are a Slayer after all."-Darla said to Buffy and approached her, holding a tray full of food. There was some delicious smelling meat, and loads of vegetables and bread.

Buffy's stomach rumbled, she couldn't remember the last time she had such a great meal. The shackles on her hands were heavy, but the chains were long and Buffy could move her hands and eat. She could even walk a little, but just a few yards away.

"My god this is good."-Buffy mumbled, her mouth was full of food, like she was afraid it would all suddenly disappear.

Darla just smiled and let Buffy eat. In the mean time, she ordered her minions to bring a bed for Buffy and a wooden bath she could bathe in.

When Buffy saw a bath full of hot water and bubbles, she was so happy she almost started crying. Also, she had her own bed after a long time, and she thought she'd sleep like a baby that night.

"Buffy… I have to remove your outfit now. I'll also unchain you, but I'll tie your hands up with a rope and get you in the bath. Don't fight; you'll just make it worse for yourself."

"I'm too tired to fight anyway. Besides, I've been dying to have a bath, bed and a proper meal for so long. If I wasn't chained up, it would be like staying in a hotel."-Buffy joked a little and let Darla undress her.

She wasn't even embarrassed to be naked around Darla; she had seen her naked before and Buffy had accustomed to being naked most of the time anyway. Those outfits they let her wear barely covered her most private parts anyway.

She was calm while Darla was removing her chains and tying rope around her sore wrists, but she walked fast towards the bath, she just couldn't wait to get inside.

"Oh god, this feels so good…"-Buffy whispered when she sat in the bath. Hot water and soap felt so good on her sore body. She felt like some on the weighs holding her down were lifted off.

She looked at Darla and recognized pure lust on her face. The vampire got closer to her and started rubbing soap all over her aching body…

"Darla… you know how I said I'd let you do anything…"-Buffy started, trying to control her voice and her heart beats. She felt like she was about to betray every single of her beliefs, but she could just think about escaping that Hellsville, hopefully with Faith by her side.

And she couldn't get to Faith if they kept her chained up the whole time.

Darla lifted her eyebrow and curiously waited for Buffy to finish her sentence. "Yes, I know… and…?"-she asked, and couldn't believe that she actually waited for Buffy's permission to do anything to her.

"Well… I'm inviting you in. In the bath, that is. You can… help me wash up and drink some blood if you want. But, you have to help me get to Faith then. Swear you won't just take what you want and keep me here forever."

"I keep my promises, Buffy. If you do your part, I'll do mine."

The blonde vampire got rid of her clothes and jumped in the bath before Buffy could even blink. The next second, Darla's lips were on her own, kissing her passionately, but gently, which wasn't what Buffy expected.

"Kiss me back, Slayer."-Darla whispered and started rubbing soap all over Buffy's body, again, surprisingly gently.

Buffy couldn't believe she started relaxing even though she was in a bath with a creature she was supposed to hate. When she finally slowly returned the kiss, she didn't expect to actually like it…but she did, and she kissed Darla a bit harder.

A quiet sob escaped her when Darla bit her lip hard and drew some blood, but when she sucked on her lip, the pain she felt wasn't bad at all. When Darla's face morphed into her vampire face, Buffy took a deep breath and whispered:

"You can drink me."

She didn't have to say it twice… Darla bit into her neck and sucked hungrily, and started moving her hands over Buffy's body, squeezing it lightly like she wanted to rush more blood out of her, the way people squeeze oranges to get fresh orange juice.

Buffy sobbed and moaned quietly at the same time and Darla pulled her closer, trying to feel her body as much as she could. She could feel Buffy's heartbeats and hear them so well, like they were ringing in her own head, and it made her want her even more.

She felt Buffy's heart slow down a little and noticed that her sobs and moans weren't as loud anymore, and Darla stopped drinking, as much as she hated to separate her lips from that neck that was filled with the most delicious liquid in the world.

"Buffy… thanks for this…"-Darla said, licked her lips and her face morphed to her human face once again.

"When will you let me out of here?"-Buffy asked, feeling a bit weak, but kinda relaxed anyway. This hot bath was working wonders indeed.

"If it was up to me, I'd never let you out, but I keep my promises… and so should you."-Darla whispered and gently kissed Buffy's lips.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you'd do anything… and I really wanna fuck you."

Even though Buffy suspected Darla might ask for it, she still flinched a little and stiffened up.

"Darla… I'm a bit too tired for that now…"-she tried to get out of that part of the deal, because she really wasn't ready for it. She didn't think she'd ever be quite ready, but at least she wanted to prepare herself for that possibility.

"It doesn't have to be now. Just wanted to be straight forward about it. You should go sleep now. Let me help you get out."

"Thanks, Darla."-Buffy said, surprised that she meant those words. It seemed that this blonde vampire wasn't the most selfish creature; she seemed to actually respect Buffy's decisions and she fed her and bathed her, which was more than Buffy even dared to dream about.

"You're welcome."-Darla said, dried off her body and led her to bed. "You can wear this…"-she handed a nightgown to Buffy and removed the ropes. She let her get dressed before she gently placed chains on her wrists again.

"I'm going to my chambers, Angelus should be back from Dru's soon. Good night, Buffy."-Darla said and kissed her again.

"Night, Darla."-Buffy said and closed her eyes when Darla left.

The bed was comfortable, the covers were soft and warm and Buffy was so exhausted she fell asleep the next moment.

But, before she drifted off to the land of dreams, she thought: _Faith, please hurry up and take me away from here before I sink any lower… _


	15. Beer Good, Information Better

CHAPTER 15

**BEER GOOD, INFORMATION BETTER**

When she broke her punching bag, the dark Slayer walked out of her cell, trying not to draw too much attention to herself.

It was time to find the weakest link, who'd tell her where Darla and Angelus' mansion was. She knew it wouldn't be easy to enter it, she suspected there would be guards around it, especially now that the powerful vampire couple had a Slayer imprisoned. But, she was a Slayer, after all, and she was ready to slay a lot of demons and vampires to get to Buffy.

She walked into the 'demon cafeteria', sat at the bar and ordered beer. She lit a cigarette, trying to look relaxed. She didn't want the demons to think she was up to something.

"Hey, Faith. Heard you lost your pet."-a bluish demon grinned and gulped his beer.

"Yeah, it's big news all over the place, I see."-Faith did her best to look unconcerned and unbothered.

"Too bad those bloody vampires took her. She was so much fun."

"Yeah, she was. Oh, well. Thowk will have to find a new toy to play with. Not me, though."-Faith added quickly, because she was the only one there who was still human. She had done too many bad things to remain untouched and she wasn't about to let them treat her like they treated Buffy.

Now that her sister Slayer was gone, Faith's conscience decided to step in and torture her with images of Buffy's pain. Faith inhaled smoke deeply when she remembered how badly she had hurt the blonde.

**Flashback**

Just a day after being cut and whipped all over, Thowk dragged Buffy to the arena to fight a demon. She knew it wouldn't be a fair fight, but she tried so hard to stay calm and do her best. At that point, she still thought she had a chance to beat whatever they threw at her and fight for her way home.

Faith was in the audience, smiling victoriously, and Buffy wanted to punch that smile off her face more than anything. How could she be so evil, and how could she hate her so much? Buffy didn't think she'd be able to smile if she saw her worst enemy thrown into this hell.

Just one glance at Faith was enough to hurt and piss off Buffy so much, and she attacked the demon with all of her speed and strength.

It was hard to fight without weapons, though, and after punching and kicking the demon for a while, Buffy ran out of breath. Her knuckles started bleeding, and she got exhausted quickly, but the demon looked like her wild punches barely tickled.

Buffy stood there, looking proud, as her heart beat like a drum and sweat ran down her body.

"Hey, B! Catch!"-Faith yelled, and Buffy hopefully looked at her, thinking she was gonna aid her with a weapon of some kind. It took her a moment to react when she saw a huge stone flying towards her and she screamed and doubled over in pain when it hit her hard in the stomach.

She fell down on her knees and looked at Faith, wishing she could beat her to a bloody pulp. She could hardly breathe, and she had to get down on her hands, trying to catch a breath. The demon laughed and kicked her so hard she flew and hit her head against the wall.

Blood ran down her face and Buffy wiped it away with a shaking hand. She wasn't used to being defeated so easily, so she stood up, trying not to fall back down. Her legs felt like jelly and she barely lifted her arms up to curl up her fingers into fists to try to defend herself. The demon easily beat her down, forcing her to kneel again.

"I like her."-Thowk said to Faith when Buffy got back up on her feet again. She was determined not to let the demons break her so easily.

"Can I finish her off?"-Faith asked and Thowk grinned.

Faith walked to Buffy, kicked her at the stomach she knew hurt her badly and laughed when Buffy fell on her back, trying so hard to lift her aching body up. Some of the wounds on her back opened and she sobbed in pain.

"Too bad you're such a righteous bitch, B. We could have been a great team."-Faith said while punching Buffy in the head.

"I don't… team up… with… monsters."-Buffy said and spat out blood, into Faith's face.

"You cheeky bitch!"-Faith yelled, pushed Buffy down, holding her upper body with both strong legs as she punched her until the blonde Slayer passed out. Her face was cut, badly bruised and starting to swell up.

"Not so pretty anymore, B. You're in no way better than me now, bitch!"-Faith yelled and shook her to wake her up.

Buffy could barely keep her eyes open, her whole body hurt, but she didn't cry. She let Faith drag her back to their cell, barely aware of what was going on around her.

"You're so dirty, B. I'm gonna have to clean you up a little."-Faith said and dragged her to a corridor that led to a 'bathroom'. There was a shower and a hole in the rock that represented a bath. It was more like a small lake and the water was cold.

Before she knew what was happening, Faith threw her inside and pushed her under the water.

Buffy was too tired to try to swim up on the surface and Faith pulled her up and let her catch a breath. She spat out water and coughed so hard Faith thought she'd spit her own lungs out.

"Faith, please…"-Buffy whispered, trying to hold on to the rock, to make it harder for Faith to push her under the surface again. Her grip was too loose, though, she slid down as soon as Faith hit her.

"Man, never thought this place would turn out to be so fun. Just love having you all to myself, B."-Faith teased and pushed Buffy back down. She held her under the water until she stopped moving, and then she pulled her out of the bath and punched her hard. There was no reaction and Faith thought she might have exaggerated a little-she wanted to hurt Buffy, not kill her.

"Oh, you're not getting out of this so easily, B."-Faith whispered and leaned her lips on Buffy's to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation.

She breathed air into Buffy's lungs and pressed on her chest hard and fast to make her spit out water and breathe. Suddenly she got aware of Buffy's soft lips and nice breasts, and she pulled a tiny bra off of her to be able to see and touch her goodies properly.

It took her more than thirty seconds to make Buffy breathe and cough, and she reluctantly moved her lips from Buffy's mouth.

"Welcome back, Twinkie."-Faith whispered and surprisingly gently lifted Buffy into her arms. She wanted to feel her body a bit more before taking her back to the cell to chain her up.

"You… should have… let me… die."-Buffy barely spoke; her throat so sore, it made her voice sound husky.

"Oh, no, B. Having you alive is so much more fun."-Faith winked and squeezed her breast a few times.

"Sssstop it!"-Buffy hissed, feeling terribly cold now. She started shivering in Faith's arms and Faith took her back to their cell.

Buffy thought the cold would kill her; her lips were blue and shivering just got worse. It felt like someone cut her open and replaced her organs with ice.

"I'm c-c-c-old…"-Buffy stammered, curling up on the cold floor to warm up a little.

"I'm hot. I can warm you up, if you want…"-Faith winked and Buffy stared at her, not liking the smirk on Faith's face. She was sure Faith's way of warming her up wouldn't be pleasant.

"N-nah, I'll l-live. I-ff I d-don't… th-there w-will b-be one m-more thi-thing on y-your con-conscience."-Buffy said, breathing hard and shivering.

Faith gripped her cheek and got so close their lips were almost touching when she said: "My conscience is just fine, B. Freeze to death, if you prefer it."

She lit a cigarette and lay on the bed, covering herself up with a warm blanket just to tease Buffy, who looked tinier than ever all curled up, swollen and hurt. Her eyes were closed, and despite the cold, Buffy fell asleep.

**End of flashback **

Faith snapped out of her thoughts and realized her cigarette had burnt in her hand when she heard the demon say: "Darla and Angelus are huge show offs, I'm sure soon enough their mansion will be the next fighting arena for your Slayer pal. Wouldn't be surprised if they wrote 'The Slayer is Ours' on a banner that would cover half of the Maghkar."

"What the hell is Maghkar?"-Faith asked, trying to sound like she couldn't care less, but in fact, every alarm in her body was going off. If she knew where to look, she would have a better chance to get Buffy back.

"A mountain on the north; just about forty five minutes horse ride."

"Oh, right… hey, want another beer?"-Faith asked, trying to be nice to the demon, so it wouldn't suspect she was just trying to get some info.

"Yes, please. Damn, never thought I'd hang out with a Slayer. You're cool, Faith."

"You're five by five too…"

"I'm what? I can't really understand some of your human expressions. Your Slayer pet spoke funny sometimes too. Once I asked her how she was, and she almost growled at me and said: 'Peachy.' How can you feel like a fruit?"

Faith laughed at the confused look on demon's face and explained what those expressions meant.

"Dude, I'm tired now, think I'm gonna crash for a bit. Uh, sleep!"-Faith said because the demon looked like he was gonna ask what crash meant.

He just gulped his beer and Faith walked to her cell, grabbed her knife and a stake and quietly walked out, hoping no one would see her.


	16. Mind Games

**CHAPTER 16- MIND GAMES**

Buffy fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. The poor thing was exhausted, but feeling much better after a proper meal and a bath.

Darla sat on the bed next to her and watched her sleep. Angelus was still gone and Darla couldn't wait for him to come back. She was so horny, and watching that blonde beauty sleeping wasn't helping. She left some of Buffy's blood on her lips on purpose, so she could taste it every now and then.

Angelus was smiling, looking like he just killed all the Slayers in the world, when he got back.

"You look happy, lover."-Darla said and smiled to Angelus, whose gaze was on Buffy's peaceful, sleeping face.

"Dru had some interesting things to tell me about our new pet. You're not gonna believe them!"-Angelus grinned and also sat next to Buffy, gently running his fingers over her face.

"Do tell me… I'm curious…"-Darla whispered and unconsciously licked her lips again.

"I know why she gave up when she saw me. Apparently, in her dimension we were lovers! I had a soul! Can you believe it?! I don't remember the last time I laughed so hard! Do me a favor. Cut my hair and I'll tie you up for a chair and wake her up."

"Cut your hair? I like your hair."-Darla asked, confused, and gently ran her fingers through Angelus' long and a bit wavy and tangled hair. It was reaching to his shoulders, and he liked it, but Buffy's Angel unfortunately had short hair…

"Just do it, Darla. You'll be happy later, trust me."

Angelus sat on a chair and let Darla cut his hair. They both longingly looked at the hair on the floor.

"Too bad I don't have a reflection, I wanna see myself."

"You look really handsome, Angelus… "

"Call me Angel."

Darla cleaned up the hair and screamed when Angelus started tying her up to a chair, so it would seem like a fight.

Buffy woke up and almost jumped off the bed. "What's going on?!"-she asked and wished she could break the chains on her wrists.

"Buffy… you have to be quiet, I'll get you out of here."-Angelus said, hoping the way he looked at her was the way her Angel used to do it.

"Angel?"-Buffy asked, her voice breaking. She felt tears in her eyes and just stared at him.

"Yes. Did you think I wouldn't find you?"-Angelus said and smiled.

He got close to her and hugged her tightly. She was still too shocked and confused to hug him back, but tears ran down her cheeks, and Angelus could hear her heart beats; they were ringing loudly in his ears.

"Angel… oh my god…"-Buffy whispered through tears.

"Don't touch her!"-Darla yelled when Angelus kissed her lips passionately, and was so surprised when she kissed him back with all she had.

He removed the chains from her wrists and Darla stared at him, wondering what the hell he was up to. He wasn't supposed to unchain Buffy, what if she wasn't even buying his act?!

"What the hell are you doing!?"-Darla yelled again and said:

"Sorry, Darla, you and I have been over for years. You should be glad you're not dust."

"Where's Angelus?"-Buffy asked, she didn't want anyone to stop Angel now that she had a way out.

"Taken care of. Don't worry about anything."-Angelus said, kissed her slowly again and led her out.

"Angel… How do we get out of here? We need to get Faith… I can't leave her here!"

"Buffy… don't worry about anything. You're weak…"

She let Angel lead her through some tunnels that looked like mazes to her. She still couldn't believe that she was leaving that place…

Angelus thought about Faith, he remembered Darla had talked about that Slayer that worked with demons and he couldn't really understand why Buffy wanted to help her.

"Have you talked to my mom or anyone from Sunnydale? How long have I been gone there?"-Buffy asked, feeling so thrilled and looking hopeful, Angelus almost felt sorry for her. That soulful version of him must have been her white knight when she trusted him so completely…

He didn't know how to answer her questions so he said just: "We'll talk about everything later, Buff."

Buffy looked at him confused, and stopped walking. "What did you call me?"

"Buff…y."-Angelus said, wondering why she looked so suspicious suddenly. "What's wrong, why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just… nothing. I'm just tired."-Buffy said, but decided to keep her eyes and ears open. She was just so thrilled when she thought she might be going home, she thought she may have been too trusty.

They continued walking and it felt like that walk would last forever, Buffy was so tired, but trying her best to keep going. She had no idea where they were heading, but she started looking around, getting a bit scared now that they got to one of the streets that were full of demons and vampires, who were ogling them curiously.

Darla started being impatient; she just wanted to know where Angelus took Buffy and what he was planning on doing. She wished she could have gone with them. Her hands weren't tied too tightly and she managed to untie herself after a while.

"Angel… I need to rest. Just for ten minutes, I can't even walk anymore."-Buffy said, breathlessly.

"Rest, my love. I'll carry you home."-Angelus said and they sat on a wall. She placed her head on his shoulder and her eyes started closing. When her breathing got even, Angelus hit her head with a stone, caught her in his arms and ran back home.

He almost knocked Darla over when he ran into her suddenly. "What are you doing?!"-they yelled at each other at the same time.

"Taking her back home. She'll be devastated when she wakes up chained up. God I love mind games. She asked me to help Faith, why would she wanna help her if she was the one that teamed up with demons?"

"I think she cares about her."

"Does she? I'll have to get hold of her too then…"

After about fifteen minutes, Angelus chained Buffy back up and shook her hard to wake her up.

"Angel? God, my head… What happened?"-Buffy asked, and tried to catch her pounding head, when she realized her wrists were chained up to the bed post.

"I thought you were smarter…Buff."

"Angel…us… No…"-Buffy felt like someone just stabbed her heart with a poisonous arrow.

"You were so cute, all hopeful… and the way you kissed me… You really love him, don't you?"-Angelus smirked and kissed her hard. This time she didn't kiss him back, she tried to move her head and break the chains.

"Please, don't do this to me…"-Buffy cried, she didn't think she could stand those mind games again. She would have rather gone to the arena to fight more demons, until they finally killed her and let her rest in peace.

All of her hopes about going home were smashed violently and Buffy felt like she'd lose her mind. Seeing Angel again, and then finding out it was just a game broke something inside her. It broke the only part of her that was still strong and willing to fight.

She didn't think she'd survive that place now that this monster with her lover's face had her in his grip. His laughter and smirks were killing her…

Faith managed to get one of the horses, and jumped on it even though there was no saddle.

"C'mon, dude, run!"-Faith yelled and pulled horse's mane hard.

The horse ran fast and Faith held on to it as tightly as she could.

"Take me to B., buddy."-Faith whispered and hoped with all her heart that she would manage to take Buffy back. Of course, she wouldn't take her back to Thowk; she just wanted to disappear with her until those brainiacs from Sunnydale managed to get through to them.


	17. Faith's MissionCompleted?

**CHAPTER 17**

**FAITH'S MISSION…COMPLETED?**

Faith's horse, whom he called H. straight away, cause it was shorter for 'Horse' and she loved abbreviations, ran like it was being chased by invisible demons and Faith was pretty happy because of it. She felt free, and like she was on top of the world.

As she kept getting closer to Maghkar, she kept getting more nervous. A knife and a stake she had hidden in her sleeve and shoe kept poking her, but it was good, it made her remember who she was, what her job was.

It was to kill demons and vampires, not to work for them.

Again, flashes of everything she had put Buffy through ran before her eyes and she clenched her jaw, and decided it was time for some major changes. She thought about days before they took Buffy to that damn tournament, it seemed that Buffy stopped being afraid of her, she seemed to care for her, and it meant the world to Faith.

After hurting Buffy so much, now it was time to save her.

"We're almost there… Slow down, H., we gotta be invisible now."-Faith whispered and the horse listened to her. She rode through the woods and when she figured Darla and Angelus' mansion was in walking distance, she jumped off the horse, tied him up to a tree and ran until she saw the entrance to the mansion.

There were four vampires guarding the door and she hid behind the tree so they wouldn't notice her, and she pulled a stake out of her sleeve. Gripping it tightly in her hand, Faith watched the vampires and thought of the best way to approach them.

The mansion was so high on the hill, she was sure they could see her if she just ran straight to them, so she decided to approach them from the side. There were trees that would be shielding her and she would be able to use the element of surprise.

"B. hold on, I'm coming."-Faith whispered as she kept jumping from behind one tree to the other, trying to be invisible.

It took her over twenty minutes to sneak to the right side of the mansion, and she kept getting closer to the entrance and the vampire guards. They were talking to each other and laughing about something, and Faith was happy about it because it looked like their guard was down.

When they all looked at the same direction, laughing and pointing their fingers, Faith ran towards them and easily staked two of them, but the other two angrily glared at her and started growling. She didn't want to give them time to think, she attacked them straight away and easily slayed one more.

She didn't wanna kill the last one, she pinned him against the wall and growled: "So, big guy, how do I get to Buffy?"

"Why would I tell you?"-he asked, and Faith pressed the tip of the stake on his chest, pushing it just to hurt him a little.

"Cause you don't wanna die like your friends. Where is she?!"-Faith asked and punched him in the face hard.

"Third floor, second door on the left. Angelus and Darla are there with her, you don't wanna burst in there with just this little stake in your hand."

"This little stake just killed three of your buddies. Thanks for the info, pal."

"You're…"-Faith staked him before he managed to reply, and she loved the shock in his eyes before he started disintegrating.

She was sure she'd bump into more vampires on her way up, but she really didn't care. She was so close and this thrill of the kill woke up all of her Slayer instincts. When she got on the second floor she started feeling that little buzz she always felt around Buffy, and her heart beat faster.

She started climbing the stairs when she heard voices… She went back down and hid underneath the stairs, listening carefully.

"I almost died laughing when Angelus told me that the Slayer was in love with his doppelganger from another dimension, the one with a soul!"-one of them said, the other one was still laughing his head off.

"He got her good when he convinced her he was her lover who wanted to save her, I never thought I'd hear the Slayer beg me to help her, she must be really out of her mind. "

"Too bad he didn't let us drink her; he always keeps the best for himself."

Faith wasn't happy when she heard all of that, but she decided they had their share of good times and laughter. She grabbed their feet through the wooden stairs and made them tumble down. They landed on their heads and Faith jumped out of her hiding spot and rammed her stake through their hearts.

The buzzing she felt got stronger as she walked upstairs… Buffy was so close now…

She leaned her eye on the key hole and growled quietly when she saw Buffy was chained up and Darla was drinking her. Angelus was there, but she couldn't see the look on his face, his back was facing the door.

She could see the look on Buffy's face, though… She looked like she was dead. Her eyes were red, tears were running down her pale face and her lip was trembling.

Faith wondered if Buffy could feel her presence when she looked straight at the door, her gaze glassy and empty, but intense…

"Darla, have fun with your pet now, I have a few things to do, I'll be back in a few hours."-Angelus said and Faith was so glad she could hear so well, she managed to hide behind a creepy bird statue that was in the corner, on the opposite side of the corridor.

Angelus had a pleased smirk on his face and Faith wanted to punch him so badly… She was happy that he didn't lock the door, and as soon as he was out of her sight, she burst into the room and made Darla jump off of Buffy.

"Faith… how did you…?"-Darla was really shocked to see her and Faith grinned, but didn't bother to answer. She just punched Darla in the head as hard as she could and looked at Buffy, who looked like she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or it was really happening.

Darla stumbled and fell on the floor when Faith punched her and Faith sat on her stomach, pinning her down to the floor tightly.

"You fuckin' bitch! Thought we had a deal, but you just took her and thought I'd let you have her?! I can't believe you didn't think I'd come for her!"-Faith growled at Darla, who looked really shocked, and kept landing angry punches on her face.

The Dark Slayer inside Faith woke up again, she couldn't stop punching Darla… It felt so good to see bruises forming on her face and blood pouring down her nose and chin.

"Faith… Just kill her."-Buffy whispered, cause as much as she wanted to hurt Darla and Angelus and all the demons in that hell, she just wanted to get out of there.

"Your wish is my command."-Faith smiled to Buffy and slammed the stake into Darla's chest.

"Faith… you're here… you're really here…"-Buffy said and a tear ran down her face.

"Of course I am. Do you know where they keep the keys of these chains?"-Faith asked when she failed to break them with their hands. She looked into Buffy's eyes and gently cupped her face.

Buffy waved her head and Faith wiped her tears away with her thumbs, still holding her face… She was so happy she got to her, and she pressed her lips against Buffy's and kissed her passionately.

"I've got you, B. I'm not leaving without you."-Faith whispered and kissed Buffy again, slowly, happy cause the blondie kissed her back both times.

She pulled her knife out of her shoe and used the tip of it to unlock the chains. It was a sharp, long blade, but it still took her a minute to break the lock.

As soon as Buffy's hands were free, she hugged Faith tightly, burying her face in her neck.

Faith wasn't a hug person, but she returned the hug, a bit awkwardly, but gently.

"You're so pale… Fuck, your neck looks horrible. They drank a lot, didn't they?"-Faith whispered and checked out the bites. One of them was still bleeding…

"Yeah… I'll be ok, we just need to get out of here…"-Buffy said, touched by the care and concern in Faith's voice.

Faith found a bandanna and wrapped it around Buffy's neck gently, to stop the bleeding, and frankly, cause she couldn't stand to see those bites on her neck.

Buffy stood up, but sat right back down because she was feeling really dizzy.

"I'm too weak, Faith, we're gonna get caught…"-Buffy's optimistic side got totally crushed since she got to this place.

"Hop on my back, Twinkie. H. will carry you the rest of the way. I'll walk."

"Who's H.?"-Buffy ask as she jumped on Faith's back, feeling a bit silly because of it.

"My new horse."-Faith said and smiled when Buffy wrapped her hands around her neck. "Good thing you're so tiny, it's like I've got a kid on my back. Hey, we should steal some food before we go."-Faith said and stuffed her pockets with bread, a few sausages and some canned food-she had no idea what it was.

"Be quiet now…"-Faith whispered when they started descending the stairs. It wasn't a problem for Buffy, she felt like she might actually fall asleep on Faith's back, she was so tired after all the blood loss.

Faith had a knife in her hand and walked and listened carefully, to every sound, she really didn't want to bump into vampires now that she had Buffy on her back.

Buffy tried so hard to stay awake, but her eyes kept closing. She just wanted to sleep, but every atom of her being was so nervous, she just prayed they would manage to get away.

They managed to get to the exit and suddenly they could both breathe easier. Cold night air woke Buffy up a little and she whispered: "You saved me…"

"Yeah, you got your Slayer in a shining armor…"-Angelus said and stood before them, looking at them with an amused look on his face…


End file.
